


卢赫短篇合集

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 《小女巫的礼物》《白日梦咒》《糖》
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 17
Collections: 卢赫合集





	1. 小女巫的礼物

邓布利多死的不是时候。

就算伏地魔死了，靠十八岁的哈利，赫敏，罗恩怎么可能控制住魔法界？盘根错节的魔法部又怎么可能听哈利的话？

何况他们根本没有机会挖掉几百年来魔法界腐烂的根。

家养小精灵还在市场上公开拍卖。现在又多了一个选项，或许先生小姐想买一个食死徒？

德拉科真的卖的很贵，三人组和纳西莎拿出了所有的钱把他买了下来。（幸亏纳西莎没有黑魔标记，留下来一部分马尔福家的财产）

“我要去美国了，不会回来了……谢谢你们。钱——我以后还给你们。”德拉科脸色苍白地对三人点点头，跟着纳西莎离开了，他眼里的光芒消失了，如果德拉科曾经对哈利心存怜悯，救了他的命，那他以后恐怕再也不会这么做了，看他的心软把自己害成什么样子！

哈利唏嘘地看着德拉科的背影，罗恩拍拍他的肩膀，问他傲罗训练的时间，只有赫敏心里一阵疑惑。

“他们就这么走了？他们不管卢修斯马尔福了？”赫敏问哈利。

“卢修斯跑了啊，说不定已经死了，他们怎么管他？”哈利耸耸肩，卢修斯居然从阿兹卡班逃走了，不知道他到底是怎么干的，“毕竟他逃跑的时候也没管他们。”

赫敏缓缓地点头，觉得哈利说的有道理，不过逃跑了也好，他们实在没有钱再去买下另一个食死徒了，而且赫敏怀疑哈利罗恩根本不会为了卢修斯出钱。

她倒是会出钱，但她刚毕业毫无积蓄，除非卢修斯跳楼价大甩卖，否则她买不起。

卢修斯不可能便宜，看看德拉科的价钱就知道了，那些油腻的师奶对曾经的铂金顶级世家可不是一般的有欲望。

算了，想那么多干嘛，赫敏给自己宽心，毕竟对卢修斯来说，死在哪个角落都比被三百斤师奶买回去强J强。

但自己为什么会在乎卢修斯呢？她疑惑地摇摇头，她曾经很迷恋他，可这么久了，最初对成年男人的悸动早就该过去了，她都成年了！

离开拍卖会场，赫敏去找自己的车，她不喜欢骑扫帚，还是汽车适合她。

停车场里黑乎乎的，嗯？什么东西在蹭她的脚踝，流浪猫？她低头看了一眼，是一只脏得看不出颜色的小动物，比猫大，大约是一只流浪狗。

“饿了吗？小家伙？我这里有猫粮。”赫敏车里有克鲁克山的猫粮。

可是流浪狗嗅了嗅，不吃。继续围着赫敏打转，嗅着她穿着短裙的腿。

“我家里有猫，不能养你。”赫敏摇摇头。

狗子艰难地摇摇尾巴。

“希望有好心人收留你。”她遗憾地说。

可是赫敏打开车门，那条狗子就以迅雷不及掩耳之势窜上她的车，钻到座位下面死活不出来了。

一只赖皮狗！赫敏惊讶地扬眉，其实她也没有那么讨厌狗子，只是克鲁克山一定会揍它。

“好吧，如果你打的过克鲁……”赫敏叹气，拥有猫狸子血统的克鲁克山是一只很小的老虎，当年小天狼星变成狗足足有熊那么大，照样被克鲁修理的老老实实的。

一脚油门离开了令人窒息的拍卖会停车场，赫敏干脆带狗子去宠物医院洗了个澡，被推销了一大堆营养膏。

洗白白的狗子看上去——非常不像狗，宠物医生给它剃了脏成了毛毡的毛之后惊讶地说：“这是一只狐狸吧？”

没了毛的白狐狸垂头丧气地趴在后车座，看起来心情很差。赫敏望着后视镜，啼笑皆非地心想自己居然看懂了狐狸的表情，真是女巫本巫了。

宠物医生表示这可能是一只被抛弃的宠物狐狸，放归山林它也活不了，可以跟猫一起养，想到一般人也不会养狐狸，所以赫敏决定收养它，当然，前提还是克鲁克山不揍它。

伸手摸了摸狐狸的头，赫敏忽然觉得它有点眼熟，这尖脸灰眼睛和白毛。“卢修斯？哈哈哈你好像卢修斯。”赫敏习惯性地挠它的下巴，“我要是能捡到卢修斯就好了，省得我花钱买他了。”

狐狸转过眼睛奇怪地看了她一眼，好像听懂了她的话。

流浪狐很幸运没有被克鲁克山排斥（查了克鲁克山的英文发现是弯曲小腿的意思，赫敏你命名真的有点狠），它不吃猫粮，但喜欢赫敏的饭，吃得非常多，赫敏发誓听见过它打嗝。虽然书上说这样不健康，但流浪狐肉眼可见的胖了。

总体它算是个乖宝宝，赫敏不在家它也不会拆家，也不会像书上说的，狐狸会在地板或者墙上挖洞，就是有一次它翻出了赫敏的日记，赫敏回来惊呼的时候它咧开嘴哈哈大笑。

而且它比克鲁克山粘人，赫敏睡觉它也要上床，贴着赫敏睡，摸起来倒是很舒服，抱起来暖暖的。它也很像猫，会偷窥赫敏洗澡，后来赫敏干脆抓它来浴缸一起洗，它还没长出来毛，摸起来肉乎乎的，非常舒服。

过了两个月，没毛的狐狸终于重新长出了新的背毛，虽然有点稀疏，但也变得漂亮帅气，与此同时，赫敏开始觉得家里有其他人出没的痕迹。

马桶圈为什么会掀起来？我昨晚没吃完的罐头现在空了？下班回来为什么卫生间里会有水蒸气？

“克鲁克山，你是不是成精了？”赫敏抓住肥猫一阵摇晃，白狐狸正好窜到门口，尴尬地站住了。

赫敏扭过头，盯着它：“卢修斯，你过来。”是的，她给狐狸起名卢修斯。

白狐狸后退了一步。

“你过来嘛，”赫敏上前一步把狐狸扒拉到怀里，“你比克鲁聪明些，如果有人闯空门，你就咬他知道吗？”

白狐狸贴在赫敏胸口，快乐地蹭了蹭，露出坏笑。

“可是……卢修斯啊，”赫敏疑惑地抬头，“你身上为什么有我玫瑰花沐浴露的味道？你你你……难道是阿尼玛格斯？”

一人一狐面面相觑，卢修斯慢慢后退，赫敏眯起眼睛。

“所以，你是谁？”赫敏危险地盯着狐狸。

狐狸拔腿就跑，被赫敏一把拽住了毛茸茸的大尾巴。

“哦，你是公的，”赫敏盯着大尾巴下面狐狸的屁股，慢条斯理地说，“我猜，你是卢修斯马尔福，最值钱的通缉犯，我把你交给阿兹卡班，可以领到一笔不小的悬赏，对不对？卢修斯？

狐狸停下准备咬赫敏的小尖牙，它的灰眼睛转过来看着赫敏。

“可你不会这么做，因为——你喜欢我，”狐狸慢慢地变成了男人，狐狸的大尾巴消失了，赫敏的手落在他赤/裸的👇半身，她好像被烫到了一样缩回手。他脸色不错，头发没有之前那么长，浑身赤裸，灰眼睛倨傲又复杂地看着赫敏。

“你果然偷看了我的日记。”赫敏满脸通红地看着卢修斯，“你为什么要在停车场出现在我身边？你为什么不去找纳西莎？”

“我的出现不会给他们带来幸福，只会带来烦恼，德拉科已经大到不需要父亲了，而纳西莎……她更不需要我。”卢修斯笑笑，享受着赫敏的目光，没打算遮起他的身体。

“那我算什么？”赫敏恼怒地说。

“魔法部冉冉升起的新星，麻种女巫，女傲罗，救世主的好朋友，没人会来搜你家，而且，你很孤独。”卢修斯轻轻地说。

赫敏倒吸了口气，她的孤独哈利和罗恩都看不到，她还以为自己掩饰的很好，“我没有孤独到需要一个男人！”

“但你曾经打算把我买下来，”卢修斯换了一个姿势，这样赫敏可以更好地看到他的腹肌和优越的某部位，“我现在在这里，不需要你花一分钱。”

“可你是通缉犯……”赫敏简直无法控制自己的目光，她看到了他某部位变大了，那简直——至少价值一万金加隆。

“哈，我可爱的小女巫，我也是法律司出身，我知道解决这个问题只需要一道特赦令，或许不会很快，你得让那些花了大钱的贵族贵妇觉得物有所值，半年，一年，我可以等，那些有幸没有掉进虐杀狂手里的也可以等。赫敏，现在我们的处境还不如家养小精灵，只有你可以帮我们。”卢修斯靠近赫敏，他知道这个女孩聪明理智而又富有正义感，跟魔法界迂腐的巫师们一点都不一样。

“我……我不知道……”赫敏迷惑地红了脸，她被动地靠在他怀里，感觉他身体的力量。

“我对这个很擅长，我可以教你，”他轻声说，不知道是说魔法部还是说他记下来的动作，他慢慢地压了下去，“听好，下面发生的一切不是贿赂，只是我的报答，我现在唯一能给你的，也只有极乐了。”

他掀起赫敏的短裙，她腿间的布料已经湿透了，卢修斯没有脱掉它，只把它拨到一边，把他巨大的分身顶在赫敏的入口。

“慢着，慢着，卢修斯，我没有……”赫敏心说我没有同意啊，你在干什么……可是被撑开的刺痛让赫敏立刻说不出话来了，她不是处女，但也没什么经验，跟罗恩的几次约会很愉快但完全没有性唤起，他们俩就像兄妹一样对彼此毫无性趣，就算他们尝试了一下。后来他们发现哈利和金妮也是这样，战争结束后，时刻绷紧的肾上腺松懈下来，他们就找不到除了兄弟姐妹之外的感情了。

大家心照不宣地退回到朋友的区域，感觉比做情侣轻松多了。

赫敏不知道自己的第一次是不是给了sextoy，毕竟她的第一次高潮是sextoy给的，想起这个她红了脸，她晚上用这些小玩具的时候，狐狸一直趴在她床上看得津津有味。

对于赫敏的走神，卢修斯不太满意，他用力顶进她的细窄甬道，甚至一点都不温柔，她紧窄又湿润，甚至有一点未发育完成的幼嫩，带着不知所措的性感。她虽然十八岁了，身心却非常晚熟。

赫敏哀叫了一声，咬住了嘴唇，这超出她的预期，他非常粗大，是那种令人癫狂的让性爱像是折磨的尺寸，她要努力撑开腿才能容纳他的粗大，她感觉他要把她撑坏了，她在他身下那么娇小，而他毫不犹豫地插入到最深，顶住她细嫩的小小宫口，旋转摩擦着，但他还有一截没进去。

“哦，小女巫，你真令人疯狂，”他的手开始揉捏她的阴蒂，拨开她保护的软皮，让她敏感的豆豆暴露在空气中，然后狠狠地摁了上去，配合着他的手指，他开始在她体内抽查，没有任何隔离措施，就是性器顶住她的性器，旋转摩擦着。

“啊……”她发出破碎的尖叫，卢修斯的粗暴让她心颤，却又没有真正伤害到她，他的律动从轻渐渐到重，感觉她适应之后，他的每一下都尽根没入，狠狠地撞上她的子宫，那些隐秘角落的敏感点几乎都被碾平，赫敏的指甲陷入他的肩膀，她睁开眼，眼前却只有黑色的星星。

他把她的腿分到最大，不知道什么时候已经全部插入了，毛发跟她的毛发蹭在一起，被她弄得湿透，那粗大的钢铁在她肚子里搅动，被她的爱液涂抹得亮晶晶的。他的分身几近粗暴地插入绞弄，恶意地挤压着她的子宫，但他的嘴唇却非常温柔，他的吻几乎没有给她留下任何淤青，含住她乳头的动作几乎可以叫做虔诚，他轻轻地舔弄着，她的乳头硬到发疼。

“太刺激了，卢修斯，我不行……”赫敏感觉一阵激烈的快感，她几乎是下意识地挣扎了一下，想要转身爬开，却被卢修斯抓住腰拖了回来。

“刚刚你就是这么拽我尾巴的，赫敏，”卢修斯把她拽了回去，猛地从她身后进入她，用另一种方式展开她的甬道，她几乎被他钉在地上，他的体重压得她挣扎不开，她整个人痉挛起来，夹紧他的性器，瞬间感觉到他的涨大，他的动作立刻更加粗野了起来。

他到底吃了她多少食物，居然这么有力气，可是这滋味真不错，如果把他上交了，应该能卖不少钱，那我岂不是再也吃不到了，赫敏昏过去前这么想。

她醒来已经是半夜了，下意识去摸她的狐狸，结果摸到一个男人，她才想起今天发生的事情。双腿间的抽痛让她知道那不是在做梦，跟她生活了几个月的流浪狐狸，是卢修斯马尔福。

“你醒了？”卢修斯凑到她身边，钻进她的床单下面，两个人都赤裸着，“你的小玩具尺寸太小了，不能帮你适应我的尺寸，所以我给他们用了一个放大咒，”他举起一个粉色的庞然大物，“乖，分开腿，先用这个你就不会疼了，我今天太粗暴了，毕竟很久没做过了，以后我会尽量轻一点的。”

赫敏紧张地摇着头，她的业余生活看来不会变得无聊了，毕竟卢修斯没事做，除了玩她，还是玩她。


	2. 白日梦咒

韦斯莱兄弟的笑话商店生意爆火，在他们店铺最显眼的地方放着一排耀眼的粉红色产品，旁边围了一群兴奋的女孩，叽叽喳喳地笑个不停，这就是他们最受女生欢迎的“神奇女巫”系列产品，  
金妮拿了一瓶迷情剂偷偷问赫敏：“蜜恩，你最疯狂的性幻想对象是谁？”  
赫敏没有金妮那样外向，她红了脸，脑子里有个眼神邪恶的高傲身影一闪而过，“哦，金妮，我知道你的是谁，肯定是……”  
“你说哈利？哈哈哈哈，”金妮眯起眼睛笑了起来，“他是，但他可不是最疯狂的那一个，我可是幻想过……”  
“别说了，金妮，闭嘴，我可不想知道你幻想跟谁上床，”赫敏使劲拍了她好几下，打的她呲牙咧嘴。她红着脸随手从旁边的货架上抓了不那么粉红的什么，躲开金妮去结账了。  
“白日梦咒，啊哈～”乔治发出意味不明的声音，“一加隆，如果办储值卡，可以打八折。”  
白日梦咒的包装上一位英俊青年和一个如痴如醉的姑娘一起站在海盗船的甲板上，上面写着：“只要念一个咒语，你就能进入一场高质量的、绝顶逼真的白日梦。不向十六岁以下的青少年出售。”  
赫敏的脸更红了，她把加隆扔到了桌子上，正准备逃出商店，忽然四周鼓乐大作，把她吓了一大跳。  
“恭喜！我们的第一万名顾客诞生了！得到了我们的豪华游轮大奖！恭喜这位买了白日梦咒的小姐！我们接下来还有新的抽奖哦，购物有奖，人人有份！”弗雷德跳到台子上大声鼓掌，店里所有人都看向赫敏，她恨不得在地上刨个洞钻进去。  
虽然赫敏表示并不想要豪华游轮旅行，可双胞胎说他们笑话商店的抽奖童叟无欺，不要不行。“你暑假能有什么事啊！我们会亲自把你送到游轮上的！哦，你得让我们拍几张照片放在店里。”  
于是两天后赫敏被打包送上了豪华游轮，她紧张地抓紧了自己的袍子，僵硬地跟船下的朋友挥手。随着一声汽笛声，游轮离岸了，赫敏后退一步，想去找自己的房间，后背撞上了一个人。  
她摇晃了一下才站稳，“对不起！”她不好意思地赶紧转身，然而身后的人让她深吸一口气，“马尔福先生？”  
卢修斯扬起眉毛看着眼前年轻的姑娘，用他那惯常傲慢又有礼的缓慢腔调说：“哦……格兰杰小姐，真巧，你的旅伴也爽约了吗？”  
疑惑地皱起了眉头，赫敏望着卢修斯，忽然露出一个奇怪的笑容，她伸手拍了拍卢修斯的胸口，“哈哈，我明白了，这是那个白日梦咒对吧？哈哈哈，对，这个场面就画在包装上嘛，一男一女站在甲板上。天啊，肯定是金妮！我是什么时候中招的，我现在肯定坐在笑话商店里流口水……”  
她几乎可以肯定这就是那个白日梦咒，因为不可能那么巧，她忽然中了奖，忽然上了船，然后遇见的第一个人就是卢修斯！  
对，她的性幻想对象就是卢修斯，从她在对角巷见到他的第一面开始，优雅傲慢又有点危险的大贵族就顽强地驻扎到了赫敏的内心深处，在偶尔的午夜梦回上演一场桃色的梦境。  
做梦不犯法吧？那就行！  
“你……没事吧？格兰杰小姐？你喝酒了？”卢修斯惊讶地看着眼前年轻的女孩，她说了一通莫名其妙的话，又笑的莫名其妙，而且，他们也没有熟到可以动手动脚吧？  
“没错没错，现在是幻想，那我是不是可以好好享受一把？”赫敏有一种在梦里醒悟的感觉，她眯起眼晴看着眼前的卢修斯，“你好，卢修斯，你原来要跟谁旅行？”  
“生意伙伴，”他耸耸肩，对她的称呼歪了歪头，“你呢？赫敏？”  
“真的是梦，你居然知道我的名字。我本来就一个人，”赫敏像看一块美味的蛋糕一样看向他，他的年纪带给他的只有风致和吸引力，相信他脱掉这一身一看就很贵的袍子之后，也不会让她失望。  
“一个人旅行？你成年了？”他想了想，她应该是十七岁，暑假结束上七年级。  
“当然，”赫敏咧开嘴，“都没有旅伴的话，我们不如一起？”她对他伸出手。  
卢修斯觉得赫敏大约上船前刚磕了药，但他的教养让他不会拒绝她，“我的荣幸。”  
邮轮上的食物和舞池都是一流的，赫敏换了一件露肩的跳舞裙子，拉着他不停地跳舞。年轻的胃口和年轻的身体都让卢修斯有点疑惑，而且她对他有种奇怪的轻佻感，好像他是一个可供享乐的玩具，让他很不舒服。  
“我以为你会对我敬而远之，毕竟……”卢修斯试探地握住她光裸的肩头，年轻女孩的肌肤闪着健康的光泽，摸上去好像柔滑的丝绸。  
“岸上？或许。但这里是幻想啊，我想做什么就做什么。”赫敏说了卢修斯听不懂的话，她喝了酒，满脸通红，享受地随着节奏摇晃着身体。  
此时舞池里的灯光暗淡了下来，乐队奏起一首缓慢缠绵的歌曲，一首贴面舞曲。  
赫敏立刻拉着卢修斯走下了舞池，主动地搂住他的脖子，把脸贴在他的肩膀上。  
或许，这姑娘想在游轮上留下点不一样的回忆？  
卢修斯娴熟地搂住赫敏的腰，她随着音乐摇来摇去，她的身体在他手里摇来摇去，于是他毫不客气地把手滑到了她的屁股上。手感还不错，这女孩的身材比他想象中好。  
“嗯……”赫敏感觉到了，她的裙子贴身而轻薄，她敏感地往他身上贴了一下，被卢修斯更紧地抱住了。想要玩薄情的游戏？那他可是高手。  
“怎么？”他在她耳边说，气息喷在她的耳垂，“不敢了？”  
“才没有，又不是第一次。”赫敏的意思是她梦见过卢修斯好几次，但卢修斯以为赫敏玩过很多次这种短暂的激情游戏。  
他扬起眉毛，看不出来，他一直以为她是个聪明乖巧听话的女孩。  
“那就好，”他轻声说，松了一口气又感觉有点不高兴，他轻轻地咬住了她的耳垂，用舌头舔了一下。  
“啊……”赫敏颤抖了一下，她惊讶地抬眼，这个白日梦咒的感觉也太真实了吧？  
而她目瞪口呆的样子非常可爱，卢修斯低头吻住她，轻轻地咬着她的双唇，追逐着她的舌头，吸吮着她口中的甜蜜，“我的包厢能看到大海，”他诱惑地说，“想不想去看看？”  
可是现在是晚上，看什么大海呢？看看极乐天堂才是真的。  
赫敏的跳舞裙子掉在地上，她落入了调情高手手里，他给她的一切都是她从没体验过的，她不想反抗，这是她花过最值的一加隆，在享乐方面，他绝对是天赋异禀。  
被打开了，被发现了，山谷里有一线天，狭窄幽深，里面有清澈的泉水流出，滑过没有人走过的幽谷，流到密林深处。  
那只猛兽缓慢优雅地随着声音前来，有着优雅的身段和善于捕猎的肌肉，他低头在峡谷内饮水，小口小口嘬着，用舌头卷起吞入口中，却并不着急，他的猎物就在身边，哀哀地叫着，像是求饶，又像是难耐，等待着他的尖牙穿透她的血肉，带她去天堂。  
在最后她有点疑惑，这到底是不是她认为的那样？但已经迟了，她已经逃不掉了。  
他翻开这本书，把书签插入，满篇都是优美的语言，他阅读的很尽兴，反反复复，进进出出。唯一让他惊讶的是这是一本新书，他撕开塑封的时候迟疑了一下，但没有迟疑很久，他能做的就是翻书的时候略微轻柔点，但不妨碍他来来回回，用力阅读。  
最后他同她阅读了一整夜，感觉今夜收货颇丰，而她看到了大海，海面上跳起一只巨大的逆戟鲸，水花飞溅开来，她闭上眼睛，颤抖不已。  
第二天，赫敏累的睡了一上午，午餐他给她带回了房间，赫敏此时已经感觉很不对劲，可她要怎么说呢，如果这不是白日梦咒……  
午饭后他没有其他事情，“感觉如何？还需要休息一下吗？”  
“是的。”她瞪大了眼睛。  
然而似乎并没有用，他扭过她的脸吻她，告诉她她实在棒极了，他实在忍不住还想继续。  
游轮上的一周很快过去了，白日梦咒早就应该结束了，赫敏应该流着口水在笑话商店的长椅上睁开眼，回家把她新学期的课本背下来，但这一切都没发生。  
“或许，你可以给我打电话。”卢修斯写了一个号码给赫敏，最后吻了她一下，“只要你愿意，我随时恭迎。”  
赫敏拒绝了他送她一程的邀请，看着他上了岸边的豪车扬长而去。  
最疯狂的性幻想吗？好了，现在是最疯狂的现实了，她回家就要写封信，问问斯内普教授大脑封闭术怎么练。


	3. 糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这种段子有什么好夹的啊

在魔法部，赫敏跟卢修斯马尔福撞了一个满怀。

“小实习生，看着点。”他眯起眼睛傲慢地说，然后急匆匆地走了。

从他口袋里掉出一个什么东西，赫敏捡了起来，是一块没见过牌子的糖。

卢修斯马尔福随身带糖，这可太违和了。

“马尔福先生掉了一块糖，”赫敏把糖交给大厅的接待员。

“梅林啊，我们已经够忙了，下次捡到重要的东西再交过来好吗！糖？妈呀，你自己吃了就行了。”魔法部最近进门方式换成了被抽水马桶打着旋儿抽进来，每天接待处都能捡到一堆魔杖和钱包，焦头烂额的接待员挥挥手把赫敏赶跑了。

额，那就吃了吧。或许卢修斯不是什么好人，但他的东西必然都是好东西。把糖塞进嘴里的时候，赫敏这样想。

她忘记了来路不明的东西不能吃这句幼儿园院训了。

这糖非常甜，带着一股柔滑的巧克力味，从舌尖一直甜到心里。赫敏眯起眼睛，卢修斯的东西果然都是好东西。

或许，他这个人吃起来也相当不错。

于是，赫敏整天都在尾行卢修斯，终于在他幻影移形回家的最后一瞬间，她抓住了他的——头发！

卢修斯的咆哮整个马尔福庄园都能听见！

碰什么都可以，不能碰马尔福家的头发！

“你家的遗传脱发与我何干？我头发浓密完全没有你的烦恼。”赫敏不知死活叫嚣，“或许你可以考虑跟我生个孩子，这样你家就有头发浓密基因了。”

卢修斯一愣，觉得这个提议很好。看他今天就把这个不知天高地厚的小泥巴种法办了。

他没想到赫敏不但不反抗还很积极，他没想到赫敏还把他按在了下面，她在他身上颤抖高/潮的样子简直享受极了，要不是她体力还是差了点，大约今晚卢修斯就没机会睡觉了，不睡觉可是要脱发的。

不知第几次被她“缴械”后，卢修斯不得不承认，不是他睡了赫敏，而是赫敏睡了他。

赫敏狂热地迷恋着卢修斯马尔福，因为她吃了他的“自恋糖”。

这世界大约也只有卢修斯会随身带自己的迷情剂糖果了，他到底多爱自己我们不太清楚，这件事只有等赫敏的药效过去了我们才能知道了。


End file.
